helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Petit Best 5
|producer = |Chronology1 = Petit Best Chronology |Last1 = Petit Best 4 (2003) |Next1 = Petit Best 6 (2005) }} Petit Best 5 (プッチベスト5) is the 5th best album in the Petit Best series, which are annual compilations released at the end of the year that feature best hits from the artists of Hello! Project during that year, with an occasional remix or new song included. This album sold a total of 31,462 copies. The Petit Best 5 was released on December 22, 2004 on the zetima label. It featured 6 tracks previously unreleased on a CD. The 2nd track is a remix of Morning Musume's 22nd single. The 7th track is a remix of W's third single. The 11th track is a remix of Berryz Koubou's third single. The 12th track is an original track performed by Abe Natsumi and Ishikawa Rika. The 13th track is a remix of the B-side of Nochiura Natsumi's first single. The 16th track is an original song performed by the unit Ecomoni. The Petit Best 5 DVD was released one week earlier than the album. It features PVs related to the album tracks. Tracklist CD #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! - H.P. All Stars #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (LET'S HAVE A DANCE Remix) - Morning Musume #Yokohama Shinkirou - Goto Maki #YOUR SONG ~Seishun Sensei~ - Matsuura Aya #Datte Ikitekanakucha - Abe Natsumi #Namida no Taiyou - Melon Kinenbi #Robokiss (Jisedai Remix) (次世代 Remix; Next Generation Remix) - W #Shining Itoshiki Anata - Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) #Koi no Nukegara - v-u-den #DO MY BEST - Nakazawa Yuko #Piriri to Yukou! (More Piriri Remix) (MORE ピリリ Remix) - Berryz Koubou #GOOD BYE HELLO - Abe Natsumi and Ishikawa Rika #LOVE LIKE CRAZY (Smooth Jazzy Mix) - Nochiura Natsumi #Aegekai ni Dakarete - Iida Kaori #Sarasara no Kawa - Maeda Yuki #HELP!! ~Ecomoni no Acchi Chikyuu wo Samasunda.~ (HELP!! ～エコモニ。の熱っちぃ地球を冷ますんだっ。～; HELP!! ~Ecomoni's Cool Down This Heated Earth.~) - Ecomoni DVD #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL - H.P. All Stars #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Dance Shot Edition) - Morning Musume #Yokohama Shinkirou - Goto Maki #Datte Ikitekanakucha - Abe Natsumi #Namida no Taiyou - Melon Kinenbi #Robokiss - W #Shining Itoshiki Anata - Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) #Koi no Nukegara - v-u-den #DO MY BEST - Nakazawa Yuko #Piriri to Yukou! - Berryz Koubou #Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger (VOCAL Ver.) - Nochiura Natsumi #Aegekai ni Dakarete - Iida Kaori #Sarasara no Kawa - Maeda Yuki #Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi #Sakura Mankai - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Featured Members External Links *Discography **CD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: GOOD BYE HELLO, HELP!! ~Ecomoni no Acchi Chikyuu wo Samasunda.~ Category:Petit Best Category:2004 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:2004 DVDs Category:English Name Album Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:Berryz Koubou Albums In Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In Category:Melon Kinenbi Albums In